descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddie Facilier
Frederic "Freddie" Facilier is a character who appears in animated short series Descendants: Wicked World. She is the daughter of Dr. Facilier. Background Physical Appearance Freddie is a slender dark skin girl with greeny yellow eyes, amaranth pink lips and long black hair with light grey highlights tied in pigtails. She has four dot markings on each cheek and has two violet streaks across her right eyebrow. Dressed in a similar style to her father's, Freddie wears on the left side of her head a small amaranth purple top hat with blue feathers, a scarlet dress with puffy short sleeves, and a amaranth purple waistcoat with gold lining and buttons with red and green feathers on the left side collar. She wears fading purple tights with face patterns that resemble Shadow Demons and wears black and white wedge heel shoes that resemble her own fathers. For jewellery, she wears two golden vine bracelets around her wrists and a flower like medallion around her neck. Personality Initially, she fits the stereotypical image of VKs who enjoy causing trouble and doing bad things like stealing. in addition to that, she thought Auradonians as weak and spineless. Despite this, she was friendly to the characters in the beginning. She also tries to encourage the AK such as Ben and Audrey to be a bit more evil such as encouraging Audrey to steal from her and taunting the AK for being so goody two shoes. In fact, she tends to think the good ways of the AK and all the happiness and cuteness is sickening (having grown up as a VK) but is slowly becoming a better person. When bad things happen, she tends to say how things get interesting and she can be mean spirited. She is also fairly confrontational, disliking it when people try to change her (like when Evie tried to give her a makeover) or when someone gets in her way even unintentionally (like when Lonnie accidentally bumped into her). She has a sharp sardonic grim sense of humor (enjoying the idea of a dance involving punching people and taking joy upon hearing of an emergency and beleiving someone might have been seriously hurt) and can be sarcastic but is very independent and when she has a goal she is determined to finish it. She can be scheming and manipulative, charming Ben into admitting her into Auradon Prep and hiding her true plans while aiding CJ. While she initially went to Auradon to follow CJs order and take over, she grew attached to the AK and newly reformed VK since they were nice to her and keep their promises, implying that despite being a VK she hates being betrayed. She also hates standing in her father's shadow and wants to be more independent. She still thinks the AK are lame, but in a cool way. She is slowly turning over a new leaf. On a side note, she is a terrific singer and guitar player Role in the Series Freddie first appears in the episode "Voodoo? You Do" when she finds Mal, Evie, Audrey, and Ben in her father's shop where she makes herself known to Audrey, when she is admiring a necklace in the shop. She tells her that it was alright if she was stealing it as it is what they do there. Mal and Evie recognize her from growing up on the Isle of the Lost with her and know that she is not to be trusted. Following her meeting with the Descendants, she was transported, along with Mal and her friends, inside Jordan's lamp after Mal made a second wish. Realizing she was in Auradon, she used her sly charm to convince Ben into inviting her to attend Auradon Prep, much to Audrey's shock and Mal's concern. In her first days at Auradon Prep, she had a difficult start adapting to Auradon's non-rotten ways but had no trouble getting used to eating their delicious food. However, she's been secretly helping her partner, CJ Hook commit garden-variety evil, so that she can make a clean getaway. However, when CJ revealed she treated Freddie like a servant and went back on their agreement, Freddie is outraged and turns on her. Quotes *"Are you stealing that?" *"But I just had them sharpened." *"And what pray tell are you going to do about it?" *"These guys are even more lame than I imagined." *"My dad is all about The Other Side." *"Okay, give me some of that puffed deliciousness!" *"It's so good." *"A fountain made of chocolate?" *"Fruit shaped like little animals!? I could get used to this place." *"Get your own buffet table." *"You shrink one guy's head and no one wants to sing with you." *"Never." *"Well, if it's a free-for-all, I might as well join in." *"Excuse me? I spent my whole life living in my dad's shadow, I'm not gonna live in yours too!" Gallery freddie-wicked-world.jpg wicked-world-freddie-clip-exclusive.jpg who is she.png Trivia *When Mal tells Ben that the VK's name is Freddie, Ben believes that Freddie is a shorter name for Frederic. *She is the second new character to appear on the show. *The face patterns on Freddie's tights resemble the faces of the Shadow Demons, who aided her father in his plot to rule New Orleans in The Princess and the Frog. *Freddie is shown to have an unknown friend/partner who hides in the shadows and peeks out when no one is looking. The girl's identity is later revealed as Captain Hook's daughter CJ. *Freddie is the fifth VK to arrive in Auradon Prep *Her voice actress China Anne McClain will play as Uma in the upcoming Descendants sequel. This could explain why for the second season of Descendants: Wicked World her voice actress changed. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New generation Category:Villain kids Category:Daughters Category:Magic Users Category:Auradon Students Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters